Can We Keep Her?
by Raphs No.1 Girl
Summary: One night while on patrol topside, the Turtles find a little girl abandoned in an alleyway, and when it becomes clear that she has no where to go, the four ninjas decide to take her home with them. But who knows what consequences lie in store for them?


_**Hi everyone! Wow, it's been awhile since I've been around this site – especially as a writer.**_

_**So, anyway, I suddenly got this fic idea, and knew I had to write it. Yes, I know I promised other fics, but stuff's happened since then and – well, everything's changed. lol (Check out my profile for some important info!)**_

_**I'm trying to get back into the whole fanfic scene, but I wanted to try something a bit different to my usual style (don't worry, Raph-torture fans, there'll definitely be some for you in later chapters!), to see whether it's even worthwhile for me to continue to write. Also, you are very likely to think several characters are out-of-character – especially Raph. However, I think there is a softer side to him, and this fic will reveal it to you.**_

_**Anywho, enough blabbering from me – I hope you enjoy the fic!**_

_**(DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the Turtles - all I own is the little girl)**_

* * *

"Ya know, I kinda miss the Foot – these nightly patrols ain't much fun without 'em."

"Raph, we just took out some Purple Dragons, surely –"

"Donny, c'mon, they were just a couple o' drug-dealin' goons. We didn' even break a sweat takin' 'em out. We need a challenge, we need –"

Just then, as they leapt over an alleyway to the next rooftop, something made Raph look down. And what he saw made his eyes widen with shock. For there in the alleyway, hiding among some trash cans, was a young girl staring up at him.

Landing expertly on the roof, Raph rushed back to the edge and began clambering down the fire escape.

"Raph! Where the shell are you going?!" Leo asked in annoyance – it was getting late, and he wanted to get them all home.

"There's a kid down here! I wanna check she's okay."

"Awww, Uncle Raphie to the rescue, huh?" Mikey joked.

"Shuddup, Mikey, or I'll - !" but Raph did not continue his threat, since he'd reached the ground.

He walked slowly, not wanting to scare the child, and crouched down to her eye level as he got within a few feet. The young girl pressed herself against the wall, her eyes taking on a fearful expression.

"It's okay, kid, I won't hurt ya." The girl didn't move. "My name's Raph – I'm gonna help yer. But first, ya gotta come over here, okay?" The child moved slightly closer, but was still unsure as to whether she should trust the funny-looking stranger. Raph sighed, not knowing what to do. Then he remembered something he'd once seen in a movie – rummaging in one of his belt pockets, he produced a candy bar. He held it out to the girl.

"Ya like chocolate? I'll give ya this candy bar if ya come out. Deal?" The kid simply stared at him for a few minutes. Raph was starting to think it hadn't worked when, very slowly, she began to come towards him. She sat down about a foot away from him, and he gave her the promised reward. As she ate it hungrily, Raph attempted to find out more about her.

"So, kid, ya got a name?" No reply, just more staring from those big brown eyes. "Where're yer parents? Yer family? Where d'ya live?" Same response as before. "Geez, ya don't say much do ya?" Yet more staring.

"Hey Raph, you alright down there?"

Startled, the little girl flung her arms around Raph, pressing her face against his plastron. As if instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her protectively, surprising himself in the process.

"It's okay, kid, that's just one o' my bros. C'mon, let's go meet 'em."

With the girl holding onto him, Raph climbed back up the fire escape. When they reached the top, they were met with very startled expressions from the other three turtles.

"Er, Raph, what are you doing?" Leo was the first to speak.

"Leo, she's got no where to go so…so I was thinkin' we could take her with us."

"Are you insane?! Raph, did you get a concussion back there or something?"

"No Donny!"

"But dude, ya gotta admit, this isn't usual Raphie-behaviour. Although, she is really cute." Stepping closer to Raph, Mikey spoke to the girl, "Hi, dudette, I'm Mikey!" He held out his hand to her. The girl looked at it, then back at Mikey's beaming face – and slowly reached out to take his hand. Mikey shook it gently, before turning to face Leo and Donny,

"Awww, c'mon guys, let's take her back with us. What's the worst that could happen?"

Donny sighed – both Mikey and Raph seemed determined to take the child home, and it was easier to just let them have their way. He nodded, signalling that it was fine with him, earning a huge grin from Mikey, and a not-so-happy sideways glance from Leo.

Leo had thought of plenty 'worst that could happen' scenarios, but he didn't want to seem like the bad guy here. The girl was staring at him with her big brown eyes, as were Raph and Mikey with their amber and blue ones.

"Alright fine – but this is just temporary, got it?"

"Sure thing, dude!" Mikey was practically jumping for joy.

Raph, who was still holding the girl in his arms, looked down at her, and she looked back up at him. "Ya hear that, kid? Yer gonna come home with us, okay?" In response, the girl smiled up at him, and hugged him tighter.

* * *

The four brothers and their human companion snuck quietly into the Lair, hoping they would not run into their sensei. However, he must have sensed something was up before they walked in, and was waiting for them in the main room.

"My sons, what is –" but the elderly rat broke off mid-sentence when he saw what Raphael was carrying. "My sons, explain yourselves!"

So they told Master Splinter about how they had discovered the child abandoned in an alley, and how they'd decided to bring her home with them.

"So, sensei, can we keep her?" Mikey finished the retelling.

Master Splinter considered for a few minutes. The girl yawned and leant her head drowsily against Raph's shoulder.

"Raphael, our young guest is tired. We will discuss this matter tomorrow. Goodnight, my sons."

"Goodnight, sensei."

They set up a bed for the girl on the sofa. Donny, Mikey and Leo all went to bed, leaving Raph to make sure she was settled.

"Okay, kid," (We're really gonna have to come up with a name fer her – I can't keep callin' her kid, he thought to himself) "this is where ya sleep. We're all just over there in our own rooms, so come get us if yer need anythin', okay?"

She smiled sleepily up at him, but as he began to walk away she grabbed his hand. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, and held a pleading expression. With a sigh, Raph sat down beside her, and let her snuggle up against him. Pulling the blanket round her, he watched as she fell asleep – Mikey was right, she was cute. He leant his head back and before he knew it, he too was sound asleep.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, he found someone had put a blanket round him, in the night, and knew it had been Master Splinter. He felt the girl stirring, and looked down to see her looking up at him, eyes still bleary with sleep.

"Mornin'," Raph stretched his arms widely. "Ya must be starvin' – wanna come get some breakfast?" She nodded, smiling up at him, and took his hand as he lead her to the kitchen.

He got her sat at the table (sitting on a couple of phonebooks so she could see over the edge of the table), and started to find out what she'd like. "Okay, we got orange juice, bread, soda – er, actually, no soda fer you - , cereal…" He laid the items out on the table so she could choose what she wanted. After getting her bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice, Raph opened a can of soda and sat down opposite her. Leaning back in the chair, he simply watched her for a few minutes, before saying,

"Ya know, we gotta come up with a name fer ya – we can't keep callin' ya 'kid' all the time."

"If you name her, you'll only get more attached." Donny came into the kitchen and began to make a pot of coffee.

"I ain't attached to her, Donny."

"No, of course you're not," Donny retorted, rolling his eyes in an uncharacteristic moment of sarcasm. "Besides, Master Splinter hasn't even said she can stay yet, and Leo said it's only temporary –"

"Donny, d'ya remember when Mikey brought home that stray cat? Splinter an' Leo said the same things then, and Klunk's still here, ain't 'e?"

"But Raph, keeping a stray cat is totally different to keeping a human child. For all we know she has a family up there who's looking for her."

"She doesn't, I know she doesn't."

"How, Raph? Has she told you that?"

"Nope, she hasn't even said one word."

Donny looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, I suppose it's possible she was born that way, but then again it's not uncommon for children to become mute after suffering a traumatic experience, such as the death of a parent, or a horrific accident."

"She was abandoned in an NYC alleyway, Donny. I don't think it gets more traumatic than that."

"We don't know that she was abandoned, Raph."

"I do! Don't ask me how, cos I don't know – somehow I just knew it when I found her. An' that's why I wanted to bring her home with us."

Donny was about to reply when Leo and Mikey entered the kitchen. Mikey's attention instantly went to their guest,

"Hi dudette! Did you sleep good?" The girl looked at Raph and grinned, before turning back to Mikey and nodding vehemently. Raph smiled at the youngster, and watched in amusement as Mikey continued to chat to her.

Leo raised an eye ridge, "What was that all about?"

Raph emptied his soda can before replying, "What was what about, Leo?"

"The look she just gave you."

"Well, I – er –"

"What Raphael is trying to say is that he slept downstairs last night. It seems our young guest has become very attached to him." Raph turned slightly red, as the others directed surprised expressions at him, before greeting their father.

"Good morning, sensei."

"Good morning, my sons. And good morning to you, young one." She simply smiled sweetly at him. The four brothers were now giving the old rat their full attention, eager to hear if he had come to a decision. As if reading their minds (which was not entirely out of the question), Master Splinter continued,

"I suppose you are all wondering if I have reached my decision. The answer to that question is yes, I have. I telephoned Miss O'Neill this morning, and she contacted the police. She gave them our guest's description, and told them she had seen her walking down the street alone. Apparently, no child matching her description has been reported missing, but the police will contact Miss O'Neill if they hear anything. Based upon this, I have decided that, at least for now, the child may continue to stay with us."

"Awesome! Ya hear that, dudette, you can stay!"

"Thanks, Masta Splinta." Raph bowed his head respectfully, as did his sensei in return.

"She will be your responsibility, Raphael – I am sure it will prove to be a very rewarding, though challenging, experience for you. Miss O'Neill will be visiting us later to sort all of the things we will now be needing." Then he shuffled off, cup of tea in hand, back to his chamber.

Rah got up and went round to where the girl was sitting. He crouched down to her eye level, "Well then, kid, since it looks like yer now a member o' the family, we'd betta find ya a name, huh?"

She reached her arms out towards him, and he picked her up. Turning to face the others, he asked,

"So, anyone got any name ideas?"

* * *

_**Well, I hope that wasn't too bad – please review, and let me know what you think (please remember: constructive criticism is useful, but flames are not).**_

_**Also, I really wanna get readers involved in this fic, so I will often ask you for ideas, so if you've got one that you're happy for me to use, feel free to suggest it, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks! :D**_


End file.
